White Rabbit (Manhunt)
The White Rabbit is a minor antagonist seen in the controversial video game Manhunt. He is voiced by Renaud Sebbane. Info The White Rabbit is a name of the guy wearing a bunny suit and working for Lionel Starkweather, He tricks James Earl Cash with traps and tries to kill him, only to be killed by Cash himself. Biography The White Rabbit was hired by Starkweather to join him and at some point to be his leading man, and starred in two films: Here, Bunny, Bunny and Down the Rabbit Hole, he would be in more, if James Earl Cash didn't kill him. The White Rabbit tends to act very cocky and annoying and taunts Cash a lot, however he gets very scared when Cash goes after him and will sometimes even beg for mercy and even cry "No, Please!" or "Mommy!". If Cash surprises him and aim a gun at him, he will put his hands up in surrender, whatsoever. He does try to defend himself when he is carrying a gun, however. In battle with Cash As James Earl Cash nears the end of his time as a film star, the White Rabbit shows up and Cash is ordered by Lionel to follow him. The rabbit leads Cash into several traps where he gets ambushed by the Smileys, always surviving. Cash eventually chases the rabbit into a workshop room where Starkweather has planned to let Cash die. The rabbit heads outside the building and Cash kills the remaining Smileys, finishing off the gang. Cash heads outside the building, the rabbit is shocked to see Cash is still alive. The rabbit runs away again and Cash goes after him. Outside three Cerberus guards are patrolling the area. Cash and makes his way up to the guard tower. Up there the rabbit has armed himself with a shotgun and is accompanied by a Cerberus guard carrying a Sniper Rifle. Here Cash finally corners the White Rabbit, but he goes on knees and begs him too spare his life, Cash takes no mercy and kills him, and takes the key he was holding to exit the prison. The Rabbit is seen again in Manhunt 2 as a corpse hanging from the strop hanging from a cable. Personality Little is known about the White Rabbit's personality. An utter psychopath, he seems to be particularly sadistic, yet also cowardly and somewhat comical. He enjoys to play mind-games with his enemies, mostly Cash. He seems to be completely insane much like another Starkweather's "star" Piggsy, though unlike Piggsy the White Rabbit retains some of common sense and can speak coherent speeches. He is also a huge coward, as he never directly attempts to confront the protagonist, and begs mercy, only to be murdered afterwards by a ruthless Cash. Trivia *The rabbit is a homage to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, as Starkweather calls Cash his "big ugly Alice". *The White Rabbit is the only character to appear in both games. *The Rabbit is also the only character to be protected by two gangs, Smileys and Cerberus. *White Rabbit is the most insane character in the game along with Piggsy and The Smileys. *He becomes a playable skin in the first game after the player gets a five-star rating in "Divided They Fall" mission. *The level "Kill The Rabbit" could possibly be a reference to Elmer Fudd's Catch Phrase. *The White Rabbit could possibly be inspired by the Bunny Man Bridge urban legend, which is a rumor that started in Fairfax County, Virginia about an ax-wielding man in a rabbit costume who appears at a certain bridge at Halloween Night to attack people. Navigation Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Enforcer Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Game Bosses Category:Harbingers Category:Incompetent Category:Inmates Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Mischievous Category:Nameless Category:Opportunists Category:Pawns Category:Sadists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Stalkers Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Video Game Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Psychotic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Horror Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Posthumous Category:Homicidal Category:Exploitation Villains Category:GTA Villains